


Finding Peace

by Alex_Frost



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Series: Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700788





	Finding Peace

Darkness surrounds me, engulfs me

I hear the screams of pure terror around me

I cover my ears and try to block them out

Heat surrounds me as I feel my lungs start to burn

I choke on the ash and dust as it fills my lungs

Darkness surrounds me

I fall to the floor

Light stings my eyes as I hear voices

I gasp sharply as my eyes fly open

I'm surrounded by family and friends

Peace fills me at last 

I'm finally home


End file.
